Balls, and in particular inflatable balls are known and have been used extensively as a toy for the playing of various ames, such as catch, soccer, volleyball and the like. Such balls are typically constructed in such a manner that their bounce and flight characteristics are those of a perfectly symmetrical sphere; actions and reactions involving such balls are predictable.
However, in order to increase the excitement and pleasure of various such ball games, attempts have been made in the past to develop balls that have eccentric and unpredictable flight and bounce characteristics. For example, in CCCP patent No. 704,632 dated 25.12.79 entitled PLAYBALL, there is disclosed a ball which has two chambers, a main and additional chamber, the latter containing a weight to create a rapid play situation variation when the ball is in use.
Essentially, the ball of patent 704,632, is one having an outer cover, surrounding the two adjacent chambers. The main chamber is relatively larger than the other chamber. In the smaller chamber a weight is attached by a rubber plate to the inside surface of the smaller chamber, adjacent the larger chamber. Each of the main and smaller chambers may be inflated by separate nipples which extend through the outer cover.
Another ball is disclosed in German patent 829,109 dated Jan. 21, 1952, entitled AIR FILLED THIN WALLED GAME BALL which suggests suspending a weight, by means of three chords or tapes inside of an air filled ball. In this device there is only one inflatable chamber. The patent suggests that the weight can be eccentrically suspended in the chamber, so there is no control over the bounce (i.e. the bounce is unpredictable).
However, there are a number of undesirable limitations associated with each of the two above discussed balls. In each case, the weight is fixed inside the ball, and is not removable without destroying the ball. In other words, such balls can only be used in the eccentric bounce and flight modes. Further, the ball of patent 704,632 requires two inner chambers, and an outer covering, as well as the weight and rubber securing flap for the weight. This is a large number of components which makes the ball awkward and expensive to manufacture. Also, the construction of the ball of German patent 829,109 is hazardous, as the attachment of the tapes or chords to the inner surface of the ball will create points of high stress when the ball is in use, increasing the likelihood that the ball would tear at such points and subsequently deflate. inexpensive to manufacture, and which can be used in a regular way, as an ordinary playing ball, or if desired as an eccentrically weighted ball having unpredictable bounce and flight characteristics. What is also desired, is a ball having a secure construction, which will stand up to the rigours of hardy play. Such a ball would preferably provide for a limited degree of freedom for any eccentric weighting means, to further add to the unpredictable and exciting flight and bounce characteristics.